pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Argoz
Seth Argoz General Age: 15 Sex: Male Dorm:Entei At the Pokemon Trainer Academy Seth is light-skinned and black-haired. He always seems angry, but isn't. He has a scar running from his right temple to the cheekbone. He is taller than average and has a slightly muscular build. His canine teeth are also abnormally long (he isn't a vampire, peoples!). His eyes are a deep blackish purple. His gaze unsettles most people. Personality and History Seth can be a nice guy, if he is your friend. He despises all who would use and/or hurt Pokemon in the name of evil. He is mostly hidden away in a dark room telepathically communicating with the nearby ghost Pokemon. Seth would be described as a dark character. He enjoys being around Pokemon and nature. Seth feels emotions of nearby ghost Pokemon, and sometimes reacts to them. Inside, Seth is a laidback, thoughtful person that thinks through a situation before acting. Seth is thought to be the only trainer to safely approach ghost type Pokemon. Seth was born in Mossdeep city, Hoenn. He was fascinated by psychic Pokemon since childhood, and when he came of age to be a trainer, the twin gym leaders gave him a Ralts as a birthday gift. Seth trained under them for one and a half years before a tragic accident occurred which caused his Ralts to die. He traveled to Mt. Pyre, where his Ralts was buried. Some say it was this event that caused him to gain his ability to hear ghost type Pokemon. As Seth was sitting in front of Ralts' grave, he heard a cold voice in his mind. He spoke to it, and soon found it was a shuppet who had also lost his friend at Mt. Pyre. They soon became nigh inseparable. They conversed battle strategies, thoughts on various subjects, and of times past. After mostly healing from his friend's death, he challenged the psychic gym of his hometown, but was overwhelmed by the first Pokemon sent out. Afterward, he travelled to Littleroot town to talk to Prof. Birch about his strange ability and how it came to be. However, the Prof had gone to Rustboro City for the weekend, doing a presentation at the Trainer School there. Seth decides to go to him, and challenge the Petalburg gym in one trip. When he arrived, he met someone named Brendan, who had just defeated the gym. They spoke for quite a bit and Seth found out that not only as he the Prof.'s neighbor, but that he was a strong trainer. Seth went back to Littleroot w/ Brendan and within a few days the Prof. returned. Seth talked for a long time with Prof. Birch, talking about his ability to telekinetically communicate with Ghost Pokemon, his deceased Ralts, and finally his subsequent losses to the gym leaders. Prof. Birch recommended that Seth should go to the Trainer Academy. Seth traveled back to Mossdeep, where he packed his belongings and waited for the acceptance email. Seth came to the academy not of lack of skills, but of lack of experience. Pokémon: Shuppet (Shadow) Always calm and collected. Shadow will come up with very complex battle strategies during his free time, and share them with Seth. He sometimes causes mayhem, but Seth can relax him in an instant. Shadow has purple eyes, instead of the usual cyan color Lvl: 20 Moves: -shadow ball -hypnosis -dream eater -confuse ray -glare -haze Category:Character Category:Student